The Untold Prophecy
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Written with Evenstar1791: Years after their adventures end, their children have a new problem to deal with. New companions, and new events...new Cards, and new enemies...Rated M for potential violence. ON HIATUS
1. Info

**The Untold Prophecy 0- Info**

Rido {Reed} Kori is a special girl, but not because she's twelve years old and a very wealthy and mysterious girl. She's not special because she knows more about the past than even the text books have recorded. And she's not special because she has a talking stuffed toy and a caretaker who acts more of a big sister than a guardian. She's special because she just moved to Tomoeda from Harvard University in America. She's well known as a genius, but has intentions of going to school with her age group.

Ho Kailin (Kai) is a descendant of Clow Reed, though more Chinese, and is a very hyper person. She doesn't tell much about herself, but it's obvious in her behavior. She grew up in Osaka, but her family has moved to Tomoeda and she's transferred to the school there.

Li Tsubaki and Shirayuri are twins…the twin children of Li Syaoran and Sakura. They both have powerful magical abilities, and are both very playful. They both look just like their parents, respectively, and have grown up best friends with each other.

Hiiragizawa Arisu and Eiric are the twin children of Eriol and Tomoyo. Heirs to the Daidouji Toy Company, they are also young magicians. Having inherited their father's magical prowess. They both look similar to their parents, respectively. They maintain a strong friendship with the Li twins.


	2. Work

**The Untold Prophecy 1- Work**

[Note: The first three chapters are the prologue for the series. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are in their final year of college now.]

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you ready to go or not? We'll be late for work."

"Coming!" I sigh and tap my foot, impatiently waiting for Tomoyo to finish on the phone. Tomoyo finally comes running out of the kitchen, still on her cell phone. I roll my eyes and put on my shoes. "I've got to go. Work, you know. I know. Graduation is in two weeks, I'll probably come to England after that." I shake my head and head down to the car. Tomoyo follows me and climbs into the passenger seat. I get in and start the car.

"You'd better get off the phone."

"Sure thing. Two seconds." I sigh and wait for her to finish. "Yea. Okay. I'll call you when I get off work if it's not too late."

"Finally! You realize you've been talking to Eriol-kun for two hours straight?"

"No, I didn't." I shake my head and pull out of the driveway. I drive down the road to Syaoran's house and get out of the car when I park. I head to the front door to the house and knock. Almost immediately, Syaoran is there, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss once he's out the door. I pull away, laughing slightly, my face scarlet.

"We're running late."

"I noticed." We hurry to the car and I drive to Tomoyo's mom's office and drop her off at the door.

"Call me when you get off." She nods and goes inside. I drive to the restaurant where Syaoran and I work—it's not really a restaurant, it's a high end café—and park behind the store. Syaoran and I get out of the car and go inside. We both clock in and get to our usual positions.

"I need…a mocha latte…Grande, with whip."

"Okay. Anything else?" I glance at the counter, noticing the tense tone in Syaoran's voice. I recognize the figure at the counter and gasp.

"Eriol-kun?" He smiles slightly, which makes Syaoran angry. I approach the counter with the drink I was fixing. "White Mocha, large, extra mocha." The customer takes her coffee and leaves the store. I turn to Syaoran and touch his shoulder. "Were you on a plane while you were talking to Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes. I wanted to surprise her." I smile.

"That's so sweet. Oh, we're holding up the line." I step away from the counter and grab a tray of coffees to take to tables. I deliver drinks and food to the customers and go back behind the counter. "It's two."

"We can't leave until the next shift gets in." I nod and get to fixing orders.

"Syaoran…you shouldn't act so jealous of him. You know that he's always liked Tomoyo-chan…" I glance over my shoulder to see his reaction and sigh at the pissed expression plastered on his face. "Smile. You're scaring the customers."

"Sorry. I'll try…and I'm not jealous. He just ticks me off…sort of like your brother." I laugh slightly and get to work on orders and delivering.

"Okay. Syaoran, Sakura, get your registers counted, quickly. Minako, Asami, open the other two registers." We all nod and Syaoran and I start counting the money in our registers. I finish first and write down the number. I go to the manager and he checks the count and lets me out. I clock out and go out to the lobby. I locate Eriol and sit down at the table with him.

"Do you guys have anything planned for Tomoyo's birthday?" I nod.

"We were planning to have a party for her tomorrow."

"Then should I wait until tomorrow to let her know that I'm in town?" I laugh.

"Would you be able to handle that?"

"Probably not." I sigh.

"You could try. She doesn't know about the party. And it'd be a great present for her."

"I think I will try. Oh, hello." Syaoran sits down beside me and glares at Eriol. I haven't seen him glare at anyone like that in a while…well, besides Toya...and Cero-chan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Intending to surprise Tomoyo. Do you still not trust me?"

"How the he…how can we trust you?"

"Syaoran! It's not like we've been on bad terms."

"Still." I sigh. Men…they're so difficult sometimes.

"Sorry, Eriol-kun." He shrugs.

"It's okay. It's Li-kun." My phone vibrates in my pocket and I check the caller id.

"It's Tomoyo. She must be off. You two try not to argue." Before I get to answer the phone, it stops vibrating and I sigh.

"Just in time. We've got a lecture at five." Syaoran and I stand up and leave the store. When we get in the car, I round on Syaoran.

"What was that for? You know as well as anyone that there isn't any problem anymore! And on top of that, Eriol-kun is dating Tomoyo-chan, so be nice! Or at least pretend to be." I start the car and pull out of the parking lot before he can respond. It's a thing that we all have that no one talks while we're on the road. We get to the office and pick up Tomoyo before heading to the McDonalds across the street from our university. We get out and go into the lobby, to order, and Syaoran glares at me. I ignore him and order my usual meal, the Number 1, a Big Mac meal. Tomoyo and Syaoran order and we pay before going to find a table. Syaoran must be saving his argument for later, unless he's just mad that I made a good argument.

Some would be surprised that I'm actually majoring in history and mythology rather than law. My brother says I'm an expert arguer. I just prefer history and legends over the other things I could be studying to be. We eat and wait for time to go to the lecture.


	3. The Party and the Question

**The Untold Prophecy 2- The Party and the Question**

*Syaoran's POV*

"Sakura, calm down…I didn't forget…Yeah I'll be right over. Love you, too…Bye." I said, rubbing my temples. Today is Tomoyo's birthday and I have to go over to help Sakura with the decorations. I head to the garage and start the car after getting in.

'_Sakura and I have been dating for close to five years and I've finally gotten the courage to ask her to marry me. I'm going to ask her tonight.' _I think as I pull out of the driveway. Thankfully Tomoyo has to work until five this afternoon, which gives me and Sakura four hours to finish getting the house ready. I notice that there was another car by the curb and my heart drops. It's Tori. '_What is he doing here? Why is it every time I try to get alone with her, he has to show up?' _I grab the few bags I have in the trunk and lock the car. I barely get to the door when it flies open and Toya spots me, he immediately starts glaring daggers at me.

"What are you doing here, Kinomoto?" I ask, glaring back at him.

"I'm here to help my little sister. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." I say, trying to step around him.

"I don't think so, Brat." He says, shoving me back. Growling, I start channeling my magic into my hands.

"SYAORAN LI! DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU KNOW I WILL!" Sakura caught me just before I attacked him…I quickly extinguish the blast, gulping. "Toya don't provoke him, or so help me, I'll kick _your_ ass. Now, let him in." She says, her voice indicating that she's in one of her moods. Stepping aside, Tori lets me pass—but not without a quick glaring contest.

"Alright everyone places, Tomoyo's almost here." Sakura says, turning off the lights. We don't have long to wait before we hear Tomoyo's car in the driveway. As soon as she turns on the lights, we all jump from our hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" For a moment, she seems completely shocked. Then she smiles.

"I don't know what to say…thank you." She says, her eyes traveling over the room, and finally resting on the strawberry cheesecake.

"What do you want to do first; games, presents, or cake?" Sakura asks, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Tomoyo asks, narrowing her eyes. Those two are such freaks when it comes to reading each other…it's kind of scary…

"Nothing, just curious." Sakura says, feigning innocence.

"Let's do cake first." Tomoyo says, her eyes shining. While Meilin turns down the lights, Sakura starts singing Happy Birthday. After the song ends, Sakura cuts into the cake, giving the first slice—naturally—to Tomoyo.

"Sakura, this is good. Did you make this?" She says, speaking around her fork.

"Well, I did have some help" She says, looking at me and blushing. Not that I helped much…I was the one that watched at the door for Tomoyo at the house and at the store when we were getting everything.

"Are you ready for your last present?" Sakura asks, smiling mischievously.

"I've _been_ ready." Madison says, smiling right back.

"We ordered this just for you." I say, smirking and pushing Tomoyo towards the largest and last box around the gift table. When she takes off the bow, the box falls open. Eriol walks off the center square of the box and hugs a shocked Tomoyo.

"Surprise."

"Oh…" She says, fainting in his arms.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I had hoped." He says, holding her up while we wait a moment for her to come to.

"I have one last present for you. Daidouji Tomoyo…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Eriol asks, getting down on one knee and pulling a small box from his back pocket.

"Yes, yes, I will. I would love to become your wife." She says, giggling happily. Eriol smiles and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Will you walk with me Sakura?" I ask, suddenly feeling the weight of the velvet box in my pocket. She nods and we leave the house, arm in arm. We walk towards our favorite spot…the place where we met both times I came to Tomoeda from Hong Kong. When we get to Penguin Park, I steer her to the bench and kneel in front of her. She gasps slightly and drops onto the bench.

"Kinomoto Sakura…I love you so much…and I can't stand another day of being apart from you…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask, pulling out the box.

"It took you long enough! Yes I would love to!" She says, smiling as I place the ring on her finger. Standing up, I gave her the most passionate kiss ever. "Syao, just one question…"

"What?"

"How are we going to tell Toya?" She asks.

"I haven't thought of that." I gulp at that thought.


	4. Excitement

**The Untold Prophecy 3- Excitement**

*Tomoyo's POV*

"What is taking them so long?"

"Maybe Syaoran had something he needed to talk to Sakura about." I nod slowly. Toya-san is pissed.

"Calm down. Syaoran-kun wouldn't do anything wrong."

"Uh-huh. Sure." I sigh.

"If you don't get over yourself Toya-san, I will kick you out of this house! It's my birthday and I refuse to deal with someone being grumpy!" Immediately, he gets up and starts for the door.

"Then I'll go home. It's late anyways and I have work in the morning." He leaves and I shrug.

"That was mean, Tomoyo-chan…" I snort.

"He's terrible about acting like that when it involves Syaoran-kun."

"I see…he was pissed at me yesterday as well."

"Yesterday? When did you get here?"

"Yesterday morning. I contacted Toya-san and found out where Sakura and Syaoran work. I arrived at the café shortly before they got off from work yesterday." I nod slowly.

"Figures. Oh." The door opens and Syaoran and a very excited Sakura come in. I raise an eyebrow and then notice the ring on her finger. Immediately, I react, screaming and running up to her. "Oh my god! That's why it took you guys so long!" Sakura laughs and we both have a 'girl' moment, jumping up and down and screaming happily.

"We have to start planning!"

"And you know that my mom will have to be involved!"

"We should double!"

"You're so right!"

"But we have to tell Toya." Immediately, we stop jumping and I go into thinking mode.

"True…he just left. Being a sour-puss because you guys were taking so long to get back."

"But how are we going to tell him?" I smile.

"I have an idea!"

"Should we be scared?" I glare at Meilin, her first words since I opened presents.

"No!" I clasp my hands. "You could tell Yue, and he can tell Toya."

"NO!" Everyone yells at me and I back up.

"Why not?"

"Because Toya _hates_ Yue!" I shrug.

"Then just tell him yourself. Where is Toya working?"

"Everywhere." I nod.

"True…"

"No more ideas please Tomoyo-chan."

"Fine. Eriol-kun…" I bounce over to him and he smiles.

"What?"

"Do you have a place to stay? Or do you have to go back to England for a while?" I pout and he thinks about it.

"Well…I do have an obligation with my work…but I can call Amara and let her know that I have more important things to do here." I smile slightly, waiting. "But there is the matter of living arrangements. I'm sure that Amara and the company could pay for the hotel until the wedding…"

"You could stay here. Wouldn't want to impose on your employers."

"Naturally…but I wouldn't want to impose on the two of you."

"Syaoran and I were just discussing me moving in with him, so there would be plenty of room here."

"But…the car…" Sakura smiles at me, trying to lessen my sudden distress.

"It's your car…" I nod.

"Oh right." I laugh at that and then look at Eriol, hoping fervently that he'll take the offer.

"Okay. I'll call Amara in the morning and have arrangements made for me to begin working at the branch of the company here in Tomoeda, and I'll come tomorrow night to get settled." I beam and hug him.

"Great!"

"What time should I be over?"

"Lectures end at nine o'clock."

"Then I'll be over at about nine thirty." I squeal and everyone laughs.

"Meilin, when do you have to go back to Hong Kong?"

"Not for a few days. I've got classes. And then some other things are going on."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay! It's late and we all have things to do in the morning! Everyone that doesn't live here get out!" We all laugh and everyone starts to leave the house. Eriol and Syaoran hang back for a minute, to talk to me and Sakura. "Maybe we should tell Toya tomorrow. I think he's working at the McDonald's tomorrow afternoon."

"He's going to kill me." Sakura touches Syaoran's shoulder.

"No he won't. I won't let him." Eriol hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Good night." I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"Don't tease me like that." He laughs and backs up. I frown, but let him leave the house.

*Six months later, the day of the wedding*

"I love this dress! You outdid yourself, Tomoyo-chan!" I laugh and finish helping Kero-chan with his tie.

"There. Thanks, Sakura. What do you think?" I spin around. This is the first time that I've shown anyone my dress.

"It's amazing. Oh, I'm so nervous…" I nod.

"So am I!"

"Girls, it's time. Oh! Sakura, Tomoyo, you both look amazing!" Sakura's dad and my mom come into our dressing room and I blush.

"Let's go." We leave the room with our parents and Kero-chan. He carries a pillow with the rings in it for Sakura and Syaoran, while Spinel has the pillow for me and Eriol. I thought it fitting that the guardians of both of our powerful magicians were involved. Yue and Ruby are both on the wings, glaring at each other. There's no help for it I guess, but still. The music starts and our few bridesmaids, our old classmates, go out and we wait for the cue. Sakura and her dad go in first and I follow with my mom. Since Dad's busy and wasn't able to come, Mom's having to give me away.

*After the Honeymoon, about two months later*

"Oh my god! Eriol!"

"What? What's wrong?" I run out of the bathroom, and almost run into Eriol.

"Look."

"Oh my god." The phone rings and he runs to the living room to answer. I go back into the bathroom and wash my hands after putting my trash away. I head to the living room and notice that Eriol is shocked beyond reason. "Us too." Oh my god…I hurry over and snatch the phone from Eriol.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo-chan! I have amazing news!"

"So do I!"

"I'm pregnant!"


	5. Family Business

**The Untold Prophecy 4- Family Business**

[Note: the prologue is over, and now for the main story. Fast forward thirteen years. Like every other story in which a character speaks English occasionally that I write, the English words will be between {these}.]

"Class, we have a new student today. Rido-san, come on in." I go into the classroom, nervous for some reason—this always happens when I go to a new school—and stand at the front by the teacher. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" I nod and take a deep breath. Remember the modern dialect, Kori. It'd be an embarrassment and raise too many questions if I forgot to use the modern dialect. And I don't want that. I glance around the classroom, preparing to introduce myself. "It's okay. Take your time." I sigh.

"I'm Rido Kori." I sense five strong powers. It's almost overpowering. And three of them are quite similar to Father's. Interesting. "I just moved here from Boston, Massachusetts…" What else would they expect me to say? It changes every few decades.

"You can have a seat behind Li." I raise an eyebrow automatically and a girl raises her hand, pointing to the empty seat behind her. Li is a Chinese name. She must be half and half. I go to the seat and notice that the two powers like Father's are two girls-one with black hair and brown eyes, the other with midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes-and a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes, sitting at the back of the classroom. The other two are the girl in front of me, Li, and a rather attractive guy with messy brown hair and gold eyes. I resist looking around when I sense another familiar presence. Cerberus. Classes proceed and I marvel at the low level of teaching in this grade. But then again, that's how it was in the US. Even the standard of education at Harvard was lower than average. I'd have been better off just skipping the school thing this life.

At lunch, I slip out of the classroom and go to the roof. I sit down at the edge and open my lunch.

"Hey. I'm Li Tsubaki, nice to meet you." The guy with brown hair, as well as the girl who I sat behind in class, comes over and I stand out of habit.

"I'm Rido Kori." I hold out a hand and then remember that I'm back in Japan. The girl shakes my hand, smiling.

"I'm Li Shirayuri." I nod and sit back down. "Do you mind if we join you?" I shake my head.

"Sure. Oh crap." I answer my cell phone and sigh. "What is it?"

"{Miss Reed. We need your approval on a transaction.}"

"What transaction?"

"{For a customer.}"

"_Which_ customer?"

"{A…Daidouji.}" I sigh.

"Approved. I'm in Tomoeda right now, where her company is based from. I'll manage the transaction myself after class hours finish. For now, send a memo to the secretaries that all calls to me need to be saved for until after three o'clock in the afternoon or before eight o'clock in the morning. Except in an absolute emergency. Meaning that I don't want to be called unless it's something that can't wait! And if you think it can't wait, then send me a text. I'll decide if it's important enough to merit a call."

"{Ah. Yes, Ma'am.}" I snap my phone shut and pocket it. Tsubaki and Shirayuri are staring at me.

"What was that all about?"

"You know that cell phones aren't allowed on campus right?" I nod slightly.

"It was business. And I have permission to have my cell phone on, as long as I keep it on vibrate. Because I'm basically in charge of my family's company and I have to be able to take calls in an emergency."

"Okay…"

"Oh! There they are! Kai! Eiric! I found them!"

"Oh great, it's Eiric, Kailin, and Arisu." I raise an eyebrow, but then recognize the three with familiar auras. I stand up and smile at the three coming over.

"Oh, it's Rido-san right?" I nod.

"Yes, but I prefer to be referred to by my first name. Kori. It's nice to meet you…"

"Oh, I'm Ho Kailin. Everyone calls me Kai though."

"And I'm Hiiragizawa Eiric. And this is my sister Arisu."

"Welcome." I nod slightly. I'm trying not to say anything about their auras. All five of them. We all look down at a sound by Shirayuri's feet.

"What's that?"

"Crap." She opens her bag and a little stuffed lion flies out of the bag.

"Cerberus? What are you doing here?"

"Kori-sama?"

"Kero-chan? You know her?" He nods and I hold out my hand.

"Of course!" He lands in my palm and I touch his wings.

"You're smaller than last time I saw you. Is this your disguise?" He nods.

"Of course! I can't go around in my full form." I laugh.

"Where's Yue?"

"The house." I nod.

"Naturally. I absolutely have to go over after I'm finished with business after school."

"Wait a second! You can't just come over!" I look at Shirayuri and Tsubaki.

"Why not? I'm sure that your parents won't mind. All things considered."

"All things…?"

"Well, if Yue is at your house, and if Cerberus is here, then I'd assume that one of your parents is the master of the Clow Cards. But naturally."

"What?" I sigh.

"Cerberus?"

"You have a point…Sakura won't mind."

"Okay, how do you know Kero-chan, Kori?"

"How else would I know him? I grew up around him. Though he was much bigger back then."

"Back then…?" I nod.

"Yes. It's been…close to a thousand years now…I think." Jaws drop. "What?"

"You're how old?" I smile.

"I'll be thirteen in December."

"But you just said…" I nod.

"I know what I said. Have you heard of a phoenix?" They all nod.

"So you figured out the spell?" I nod once.

"What spell?"

"It's a phoenix rebirth spell. I live out the standard length of life, grow old and die, then my body bursts into flame and from the ashes I'm reborn. In about an hour after that, I age to about five and then continue from there. My guardians, naturally, handle business while I'm unable to, and ensure that everything is kept in utmost secrecy. The only reason why I'm saying this is because all five of you are quite obviously users of strong magic. And I would assume that you three, Arisu-san, Eiric-kun, and Kai, are descended of my father."

"Your father?" I nod.

"Clow Reed, of course." They all exchange looks and Cerberus sighs.

"Arisu and Eiric's father is Clow reincarnated." I nod.

"Then that explains it. And Kai? I'd assume that you're probably descended from one of my children."

"Don't know. I only know that my mom and dad both use magic and had a picture of someone they said they were descended from in the living room." A bell rings and Shirayuri grabs Cerberus.

"Get back in my bag! I can't believe you snuck after us." I laugh.  
"He's like that." I pick up my things and start back into the school.

"Hey wait! So…why are you going to school here? I mean, you could already be out of college in America." I nod.

"I am. I just graduated from Harvard in spring. I'm going to school here because I need a break from being constantly in the office and dealing with adults." And also because I felt inclined to. But that would bring up some rather unpleasant questions.

"So, are you guys coming over?"

"Well, if Kori comes over…" I look back at them.

"I won't be finished with that transaction with Daidouji until around five. I was intending to get my guardians to take me over. I only want to see Yue. Since it's been so long." They nod slowly, and the two Hiiragizawa exchange a glance.

"Daidouji?" I nod.

"Yes, the Daidouji Toy Company. They're frequent customers of the publicity and distribution department of my business." Raised eyebrows. We're at the classroom now. "I'll explain about that later."


	6. Family Issues

**The Untold Prophecy 5- Family Issues…**

*Shirayuri's POV*

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"They're at work. Where's Tsubaki?"

"He's at soccer practice. I'm going to go do homework!"

"Okay! Dinner's at six." I sigh and head upstairs. When I get to my room, I throw my backpack on the bed and unzip it.

"You're not going to tell them?"

"Considering it's only Yue here right now? You can tell him and if the two of you forget to tell Mom and Dad when they get home, it's your fault." I pull out my homework and sit down at my desk.

*Kailin's POV*

"Mia! I'm heading over to Hiiragizawa's to do homework!"

"Okay, be safe. And make sure you're home before ten. If your parents found out…" I sigh and grab my things.

"I know, I know. They'll flip. I'll be back." I head for the door and hurry out. I slip out of the apartment building and break into a run when I get to the street. I get to Eiric and Arisu's house and their dad opens the door. He must have gotten off work early.

"Eiric! Arisu! Kai's here."

"Coming!" Eiric and Arisu hurry down, carrying their bags.

"Does Mia know where you're going?"

"She thinks I'm here. She doesn't think to call or care. As long as I'm back by curfew."

"Speaking of curfews…you two had better be home by nine-thirty."

"Yes, Dad." We laugh and head out to the Li house.

*Shirayuri's POV*

"Where are they? They should be here by now…"

"Kai was coming with them, remember? They probably had to wait for her to get there." I sigh and look out the window.

"Uh-oh…"

"What? Oh shit."

"Tsubaki! What if Kero-chan or Yue heard that?" He shrugs and we stare out the window. "You don't think…?"

"It is. I can tell. He's got the letter that Sensei…"

"Not good." We watch in horror as the mail man hands our mail to Yue and leaves. It only takes a second for a wave of Dad's magic to shake the house.

"Tsubaki! Shirayuri!"

"We're in trouble." We hurry downstairs and into the living room.

"Sir…?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Syao…calm down. Please, don't forget…Eiric, Arisu, and Kailin are coming for dinner and a homework session…"

"Homework? How can they do anything involving homework when they're up to this?" I wince as Dad hands the letter to Mom and she reads it. She sighs her little impatient sigh and sets the letter on the coffee table.

"Do you have an explanation?" Tsubaki pushes me forward.

"There was something there! I mean…it wasn't our fault that it kept messing with us and tried to make it look like we were destroying things! We were trying to stop it…and it took all four of us to…"

"What?"

"Some Magic force…it was sort of like a Clow Card, but not quite…I don't know what it was."

"And Kero-chan wasn't there to figure it out."

"That's enough. I'll speak with Kaho about this and figure out what's going on. For now though, you'll be studying in the dining room, and I will be watching to make sure that there isn't any mischief. Does that settle your issue, Syao?" Dad nods slightly, still mad. Someone knocks on the door and we wait for Yue to announce who it is. I recognize the aura and stiffen. I don't think that Kero-chan told…

"Kori-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you too, Yue…I'm here, naturally, to see who managed to master Father's ornery creations."

"Rido-san…"

"She's here early…"

"Rido?"

"Come on in, Kori-sama. I'll introduce you."

"Kero-chan!"

"Oops."

"Evening, Cerberus. Oh…Yue, I can handle the introductions. Would you mind helping…?" Rido-san comes in with Yue and clears her throat. "Amara and Arianna with a couple of things?" He nods, smiling slightly, and hurries out. "Hi. You must be Li Sakura and Syaoran. I'm Rido Kori, CEO of Trilith Corporation. Nice to meet you."

"Rido?"

"Did you bring your homework…?"

"Homework…? Oh! That boring trifle. I finished it and prepared it to turn in while I was waiting for Mrs. Hiiragizawa to get finished in a meeting so I could finalize that deal we've been working out."

"Are you…one of…?"

"I just transferred to Tomoeda today. Though I personally find it a pointless effort for me currently."

"Meaning?"

"Kori-sama…your project?"

"Oh. Just leave it outside for the moment. I'll get it when I'm ready. Come inside and introduce yourselves properly." A woman, about the same height as Yue, with pitch black hair and slate blue eyes, wearing a midnight blue business suit and her hair in a tight, professional bun, walks in and bows slightly.

"I'm Amara. And this is Arianna. I'm sorry to be leaving so soon, but we have business to take care of." I notice a small plush animal sitting on Amara's shoulder, a winged little yellow bear. It looks a lot like Kero-chan…but more feminine. Must be Arianna. "Kori-sama, we'll return to pick you up at nine o'clock sharp."

"Okay." Amara leaves and we hear the door shut. "Am I interrupting something? If so, then I can step out for a moment and catch up with Yue and Cerberus."

"No. We were just finished."

"As a warning, I'm generally rather frank."

"That's fine. Rido-san? Are you related to Clow Reed?"

"He was my father. That's how I know Cerberus and Yue." Mom and Dad nod slowly.

"Did you stop aging at thirteen…?"

"No." The doorbell rings and I sense Eiric, Arisu, and Kai on the other side of the door.

"What are you planning to do then? If you're homework is finished."

"If it's okay, I was going to work on a new project for my company."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see." Eiric, Arisu, and Kai walk in, carrying their backpacks.

"You're here early…Kori-san."

"My meeting went faster than I thought it would. That's why I like working with Daidouji."

"Daidouji Toys?" Kori nods once.

"Yes. Are you acquainted with Hiiragizawa Tomoyo?"

"She's my best friend. And Eiric and Arisu's mom." Kori starts chuckling.

"Amazing."


	7. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
